Tobin
Tobin (ロビン, Robin in the Japanese version) is a playable character from Fire Emblem Gaiden and its remake, Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. He is 17 years old. Profile He is a Villager from Ram Village and one of Alm's childhood friends. He joins the Deliverance in order to travel the continent, gaining money to support his family. After the war, he joins the knighthood of Valentia and seeks Clair's hand in marriage, only to lose to his friend, Gray. Personality Tobin has a serious and direct personality. Additionally, he is very poor at reading other people's emotions. Being the eldest of his family, his mentality and overall demeanor carry over to his enlistment in the Deliverance. He acts like an older brother figure to Alm and company. In-Game ''Fire Emblem Gaiden Recruitment Talk to him before you leave Ram Village. Base Stats Growth Rates |30% |10% |40% |15% |30% |10% |0% |} Overall Of Alm's 3 Villager friends, Tobin is the weakest, as he suffers from critical flaws that inhibit him from any form of consistency. No matter what path you set him on, he winds up weaker than other characters of that same class. Tobin's entire problem is that he excels in the two supportive, secondary stats (Skill and Luck) at the cost of having low stats in the primary stats (Speed and Strength). A character needs to be at least decent in Speed and Strength in order for Skill and Luck to really matter. It does not matter how accurate a character is or how likely they are to land a Critical hit if their attacks cannot do much damage or Double Attack. Additionally, having terrible Speed and Defense growth makes him one of the most vulnerable units in the game, meaning not only will he be unable to inflict much damage, but he is also an easy target. If you intend to use Tobin, he will likely do best as an Archer, where his low growths and starting stats will present fewer problems. Archers in ''Gaiden have an amazing attack range of 3 without a weapon equipped and 5 with a weapon equipped. This allows Tobin to be useful to the team without really putting himself in harm's way or becoming a liability. Other promotions simply leave him too fragile to fulfill his role well. Though it also may be a good idea to simply let Tobin die or leave him in the back in each map in order to spread Experience to other more potent units. Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Prologue Chapter 1 Base Stats Growth Rates |40% |30% |50% |25% |30% |30% |0% |} Supports * Gray * Kliff Passive Supports * Alm * Clair * Mycen * Celica Quotes Gaiden Echoes: Shadows of Valentia First Turn Selection * "Hah, stand back." Level up Quotes * "Is it just me, or am I on fire lately?" Upon Being Healed * "Thanks!" Battle Quotes Defeated enemy * "Heh-ha!" * "Never count Tobin out!" * "Whew." * "Alm's got nothing on me." Critical * "This is the part that hurts!" Ending Fire Emblem Gaiden "As one of the knights of the kingdom, he works towards the restoration of Valentia." Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia * (if Gray is alive) "He became a knight of unified Valentia. With such an honest personality and as a lifelong friend of King Alm, he served his nation well. With the great trust of the King, he eventually had a castle delegated to him." * (If Gray is dead) "Unable to come to grips with Gray's death, Tobin suddenly disappeared. However, after a few years he unexpectedly reappeared. On the recommendation of King Alm he became a knight of Valentia, but he was like a changed person. They say he was severe and taciturn." Trivia *Tobin is among the few characters in Gaiden to have his hair color changed in Echoes, shifting from purple to brown. *Tobin's official English name was changed from Robin to differentiate it from the default English name of the Avatar in Fire Emblem Awakening. *In the Japanese prologue of Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Tobin uses "ore" as a personal pronoun (generally used to sound masculine) in front of a crying Kliff and Faye to sound more mature, but then switches back to "boku" after the battle, and then switches to "ore" again to look cool in front of Gray. Gallery File:Tobin Concept.png|Concept artwork of Tobin from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Robin.jpg|Artwork of Tobin from The Complete. RobinFE2.gif|Tobin's portrait in Gaiden. Tobin.png|Tobin's portrait in Echoes: Shadow of Valentia. Young Tobin Portrait.png|Young Tobin's portrait. Tobin Village.png|Tobin's village sprite. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters